Devil Survivor 2 - Restock (Yaoi - YamaHibi)
by nicaeaman
Summary: Hibiki is helping Daichi restock JP's food supply until Yamato walks in and dismisses Daichi leaving the protagonist alone with him... !Yaoi!


**Warning:** This story contains Yaoi (BxB), homosexual mature contents (18+). **You have been warned**. Read at your own risk.

Story Note: This takes place after you met all the characters and is still in JP's. Around day 4-5. Once again, the protagonist will take the name Hibiki Kuze.

Author's Note: Hehe, I really felt like having some YamaHibi action, so I just did. The thought of the scenes didn't want to leave my mind! It was torturing me~. Anyway, Enjoy!

Devil Survivor 2

Re-stock (Yaoi)

I was wandering around JP's on my free time, there wasn't much to do yet. I defeated a Septentrione and the demons were taken care of by JP's members. Usually, I would tag along with Daichi or anyone else to chat and walk around, but Daichi was busy today. He had to take care of deliving the food truck again.

As I walked down the long corridor, I noticed Yamato standing there, as he noticed my presence he simply smiled and walked over.

"Ah, Kuze. Are you busy?" Yamato asked, I simply shook my head as a response.

"Good, Shijima should be arriving in front of the building with the truck. Could you help him transport the food? Some demons appeared and JP's members went to fend them off, we still need extra hands for the food delivery before anyone notices." Yamato explained.

"Sure, I'll go." I replied smiling.

"Good. I'll be counting on you then." Yamato smiled back with satisfaction and he left.

I descended the stairs of the second floor and walked towards the entrance. Daichi wasn't back yet. I sat down and waited on the concrete stairs of the entrance. About 10 minutes later a truck stopped in front of the building, the door opened and Daichi came out.

"Oh, Hibiki! Hey, whatcha doing here? Ah, are you perhaps the one helping me unload all this?" Daichi asked cheerfully.

I nodded as I got up.

"Let's do this!" I said as Daichi walked to the back of the truck and lifted the covered.

"All right! Time to get to it!" He cheered on as he went inside.

About 30 minutes later we were almost done unloading the truck.

"WOAH...! There's still some left in there. Geez, I didn't expect it to be so full." Daichi collapsed himself on the stairs gaining his breath.

"Haha, man. They're really heavy." He laughed.

"You're getting stronger aren't you?" I said in the mood.

"E-Eh!? Y-You really think so?" Daichi's eyes beamed with hope.

"Well, yeah. You need to work on your stamina though." I replied.

"Hmm, yeah... I'm pooped." He replied sulking.

"Then I'll take over for you." A familiar voice said from behind us.

Daichi and I turned our heads around to face the person behind us, it was Yamato.

"Eh, Y-Yamato?" Daichi let out a little surprised.

"You look tired, take a break. I'll take care of the rest with Kuze." Yamato said walking down the cemented stairs and to the truck.

"I-It's okay! I can take care of it!" Daichi stood up.

"I don't want you to overwork yourself. Look, your legs are shaking." Yamato replied strictly. "Now, leave this to me and Kuze." He gave a sharp glare at Daichi.

"H-hiiii...! Y-Yes, sir!" Daichi jumped up a little, he quickly turned to me. "Well, I'll be seeing you then Hibiki!" He smiled weakly and hurried inside.

I let out a heavy sight as Yamato climbed in the truck.

"You didn't have to scare him like that..." I said slowly walking down the stairs.

"He wouldn't leave if I didn't." Yamato said, his voice echoed from the interior of the truck.

"Right..." I replied as I climbed in the truck, I didn't see Yamato in it.

"Yamato?" My voice echoed within in the steel walls as I took a few steps in it.

Suddenly there was a huge crash sound.

"E-Eh-!?" I turned around quickly noticing the entrance was closed and it was pitch black. Someone suddenly grabbed my arm and pinned me to the walls of the truck.

"!?-"

"Now, we won't be disturbed." The person who grabbed me said, when my vision adjusted to the darkness, I noticed it was Yamato. His face was right in front of my mine, I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks as they turned red.

"Y-Yamato...?" I let out as my hands were trapped in his grip on the wall. His knee was between my legs rubbing between them.

"Haah!?" I let out surprised, I was trapped. I couldn't move, yet it didn't feel as bad as I thought.

I felt a sudden wetness on my ear and blushed a little, he was teasing me.

"Y-Yamato, what are you doing?" I asked uneasy, my face felt hot, I'm sure he can feel the heat coming from my flushed face.

He didn't reply, instead he rubbed his thigh against my groan and nibbled on my ear.

"S-say something..." I whined and closed my eyes shut, the rubbing between my legs made them numb and felt strangely nice.

I tried my best to not try to make any noise, it was embarassing when I hear my echoing voice resonating around the steel walls of the truck.

I heard a slight chuckle as something soft and warm was pressed against my lips and a slippery feeling entered my mouth.

"Mmmnn...!" I moaned, the moan resonated through the truck and rang in my ears several times, it was so embarassing hearing my own voice like that.

I trembled a little as a mix of emotions overwelmed my senses and clouded my thoughts. All I could hear was dirty slurping sounds echoing around.

I slightly opened my eyes as Yamato pulled his tongue away from my mouth, I was breathing heavily from his intense kiss. When my senses were calming down, there was a perticular taste left in my mouth; Takoyaki.

As I was slowly calming down, Yamato unzipped the fly of my pants and reached into my underwear and pulled out my manhood.

"Nngh-!?" I let out as a cold touch was felt at my groan.

"Huhu... You're getting hard fast." Yamato chuckled gently rubbing his fingers against my rod.

"N-No... Y-Yamato.. Sto...p.." I whimpered as my body was loosening up. My body went numb and I could only feel the places where he touched.

Yamato removed his grip on my hands and held me up, his other hand pleasuring me as I covered my mouth from the escaping moans.

"Hnnnghh- Haah... Ah..." No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep my voice from escaping.

"I want to hear more of your voice." Yamato said. He licked and kissed me all over, I was vulnerable to his actions. My response, an unreal amount of moaning and sounds I've never heard before escaped from my lips as he tortured me with pleasure.

"Ahhh...Nhh... Ahhah... Kuh..." I moaned loud, I couldn't resist anymore.

I leaned over Yamato's body and gripped on his shirt.

"S-Stop..." I begged him, if I didn't I wouldn't be able to stop myself and I'd need more than just release.

"I-I..." Words were hard to pronounce, they were escaping from my head everytime my body was succumbing to pleasure.

I looked up to him with pleading eyes, he stared back into them. He suddenly removed his hand from my rod and turned me around.

"!?"

With my palms faced on the steel walls and my butt sticking out facing Yamato.

_"T-This position...!"_ My eyes widened realising my situation. I gasped as he slipped down my pants and I heard a zipper unzip.

"Y-Yamato, stop!" I cried out to him. "W-What if Daichi comes back?" I made up an excuse so that he would stop.

"I'll just order him to shut up, if he says a word I'll execute him." Yamato simply replied as his touch went from my stomach down to my thigh.

"Mmm... You have a nice ass, I feel special being the only one who enters here." He smirked as his hand went across my buttlock and he gently stretched my hole as he inserted the tip of his finger.

"W-what are you saying!? A-Annhhhh!" I let out a cry as I felt a sharp pain. The pain continued as Yamato pushed his finger more into me, it wasn't my first time with him... but it still hurted.

My face was bright red of embarassement and my eyes were full of held-back tears from the pain. I held back because I knew that, sooner or later the pain was going to change into a huge amount of pleasure. Yamato's other hand headed between my legs grabbing my rod and started stroking it.

"Ahh...! Ghhnnn...ahh... haa..." Moans immediately leaked out of my mouth as a reponse to Yamato's actions, my body loosened up a lot more and Yamato moved his finger inside of me, in and out, rubbing my insides and inserted a second one.

"Nnngh...ahhh...kuh..." I couldn't resist any longer, I wanted him more than anything. I didn't care if anyone saw us or the world was soon going to end because of Polaris, as long as I could stay with him it was satisfying.

I removed my hand from the wall and reached out into Yamato's pants. I grabbed his thick hot manhood firmly in my hand, I felt it twitch at my contact.

"Hi..biki...?" Yamato called out my name with a questionned tone.

"What...? Nnmm..." I replied. My embarassement couldn't reach any higher, so I did as my body told me to.

"Hm... Nothing~." Yamato replied with an amused tone. After his response he inserted a third finger and moved them faster in me.

"Ahhn-!? Ah...! Ha...ha...Haahnnn...!?" His fingers were violating my insides. The lewd squishing noises coming out of my ass turned me on. I answered his actions with my own.

Tightly gripping his cock, I scraped my fingernail against the tip of his and rubbed against the sides of it. He flinched in response and his manhood grew harder. Yamato was getting rougher with his hand grasping me and his fingers inside of me. We both let out gentle pleasure sounds as if we demanded more of each other, even though that wasn't really the intention of our moans, we answered each other with overwhelming sensations.

With his hands occupying my lower body, I felt the urge of release and I seeked for it as I roughly moved my hand up and down Yamato's rod to make him cum too.

"Keh... You're being rough." Yamato said with a chuckle. "Are you insisting that I cum?"

I nodded as I looked at him with begging eyes.

"Ah... You want to cum together then?" He asked probably noticing my expression.

I nodded once more, he removed his fingers from my ass and his hand from my dick. My hand lost grip on his and went back to supporting me on the wall. Holding my ass firmly with both his hands stretching my hole, he leaned down and whispered into my ear I could feel the tip of his cock against my hole.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"A-Are you kidding me?" I let out a little angry about his question. "It's too late if you don't want to anyway! I'll force you in me if you don't!" I replied furious, Yamato chuckled and bit my ear. I looked away embarassed of my response.

"Ah... You want me that badly..." He grinned devilishly as he straighted his back and pushed his manhood inside me.

"Haaaahhhhhnnn-" His hard rod slipped in me with ease rubbing against my inner walls.

"H-Hyaaaa!" I cried out as I felt a sudden pulsation, it was Yamato getting hard inside of me. My hands tried to get a grip on the walls as his dick was still getting turned on.

"Y-Yamato! Y-You're still-? Nn...gh..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence because of how embarassing it was to ask it.

"Mmm... Yes, I haven't reached my maximum lenght. I actually don't know what it is." Yamato replied as if he knew what I was asking.

"Now enough with the chitchat, I'm moving." He said as his hands held my waist and he started thrusting into me.

"Ahh!... ahhh...ahhhh.. ghh...haaaaaa...mmmnnn...Ahhhh..."

His rod stroked my sweet spot and pound into it roughly causing me to moan loud.

I desperately tried to stay up with my hand pressed hard against the wall and my other hand clapsed on my mouth to keep it from making any more embarassing noises.

I swear, I'm going to go crazy with all the echoing in this place! Not to mention the other sounds mixed together as our bodies were bonding.

My mind was going blank once more as I couldn't hear anything else, but Yamato's heavy breathing and the lewd sounds of skin colliding. I'm not sure how loud I am, but that doesn't seem to matter.

I straightened my back and wrapped my arms around Yamato's neck. Turning my head towards him sticking out my tongue begging for a kiss. Yamato grinned at my honesty and gave me what I wanted.

"Nnn... Y-Yamato! I can't... hold it..." I let out after each gasp when he released my tongue from his mouth. He kissed me a couple more times before replying.

"Go ahead." He replied as he increased his mouvements.

"Gh-?! Y-You idiot...!" I let out as my lower body was giving up on me and I released all the pleasure that was building up inside of me.

Yamato too, let out his full load inside of me and gently slid himself out, fixing himself before helping me up on my feet.

"Guh... Hah... You idiot! Now it's all dripping, how am I going to get out now?!" I complained my breathing still heavy, I felt like punching him, but I didn't have the strength to do that.

"Hmm... I haven't really thought of that..." Yamato let out bringing his hand to his chin in a thinking position.

"Are you serious?!" My angry tone resonated through the whole truck.

Noticing my foul mood, Yamato crouched down and lifted up my pants.

"Fine, I'll help you out."

"G-gah! Hey, it's going to stain my pants!" I kicked him off with all the strength that was left with me and I ended up tumbling down. My legs were weak and I couldn't stand up properly.

"Ahh! Yamato this is all your fault!"

"You seemed to be enjoying me 2 minutes ago." He smirked at me.

"S-shut up! It's your fault anyway!" I yelled out angrily waving my fist around.

End.


End file.
